Pirate King
In the anime and manga One Piece, the fictional Pirate King (called King of the Pirates in the English versions) is the strongest pirate alive and owner of the legendary treasure that was later dubbed as "One Piece". One Piece Manga vol.2 - Koby tells Luffy he needs to find One Piece to become Pirate King. "Kaizoku-Ō" (海賊王), the source of the term, literally means "Pirate King". The English manga initially used "Pirate King" but later switched to "King of the Pirates". After "King of Pirates" became used in the manga, 4Kids chose to use "King of the Pirates" for the dub of One Piece. The term "Pirate King" was originally simply a nickname for Gol D. Roger to distinguish himself among swashbucklers. Upon Roger's execution, the name was romanticized by the people of the One Piece world into an actual title, much in the same way One Piece itself was simply "Roger's treasure" until the Pirate King's death. In the English manga and anime, "Pirate King" clearly marks this distinguishment; although Gol D. Roger was Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy seeks to become the new Pirate King 22 years later. Before his death, Pirate King Gol D. Roger hid the One Piece. It was rumored to be located at Raftel, the island at the end of The Grand Line. The frenzy over discovering and owning such a massive treasure sparked the "Great Age of Pirates". Until One Piece has been claimed, there will be no current Pirate King. Right now, the closest person to becoming the Pirate King is Whitebeard (Edward Newgate). However, many people who had met Luffy, such as Coby and Helmeppo, believed that he will be the Pirate King; Kokoro also started to call Luffy as Pirate King himself One Piece Manga chapter 431 - Kororo calls Luffy Pirate King. The reason for a person wanting to be be pirate king vary, people like Blackbeard and Gecko Moria wish to have it for the power and influence the title would come with, others like the Yonkou are considred canidates for it because there extremly powerful and very close to it, but the two shown so far appear not to have any interst in it. And still others like Luffy and Crocodile (prior to the event that caused him to let go of it) wish to become pirate king because it is a dream of there, Luffy (and Crocodile in his youth)seem to want for the adventure's that are involved in it Caniddates for Pirate King *Red Haired Shanks - Although it has not been stated what his goal is, all members of the Yonkou are candidates for Pirate King. It's been hinted he rather have Luffy be Pirate King, however, and he is more concerned with stopping Blackbeard from gaining the title. *Whitebeard - Ace states he will make Whitebeard the Pirate King. Whitebeard is currently the strongest ranked man in the world. He has not shown any interest in it, however. *Blackbeard - Blackbeard spent decades in Whitebeard's crew planning and waiting for the right moment to make his move and made a ingenious plan to become Pirate King, much to the anger of Shanks and Whitebeard. *Luffy - Looking for One Piece to become Pirate King. This is his dream. *Buggy- Although his chances of making it are extremely unlikely, he has admitted that he wants to be Pirate King. *Crocodile- Although it was once his dream to become Pirate King when he was younger, he lost sight of it during his time in the Grand Line. However, in Miss Golden Week's mini-arc her powers reveal that it was his dream at one point,and could very well still be his true dream. *Moria- A Shichibukai who has stated an interest in becoming Pirate King. He has stated that his 900th Zombie under his command Oz has the power to make him Pirate King. Related Articles *Gold Roger *Garp *Nico Robin References